Mio Takamiya
Mio Takamiya (in Japanese: 崇宮澪, Takamiya Mio), and more known as First Spirit and Spirit of Origin ' and her Doppelganger, '''Reine Murasame ' (in Japanese: 村雨 令音, Murasame Reine), who is also known as '''Phantom, is one of the two main antagonists of the Date A Live ''franchise as a whole (alongside Isaac Ray Peram Westcott). She is the primary source of all conflict of the entire light novels, mangas, animes and games ''Date A Live, and by far the biggest threat faced by the protagonists. Mio is the first Spirit to ever appear on reality, causing the First Spacequake 30 years ago prior the beginning of the series, and then bringing more Spirits to the world. She is also known as the Spirit of Origin, due to her existence being the source for the appearance of other Spirits. As the Mother of All Spirits, she is the one that has been turning humans into Spirits, causing normal humans to become Inverse Spirits in the Spirit Dimension and then turning them into targets of humanity, and mainly of Deus.Ex.Machina Industries. To keep her eyes over Shinji Takamiya (now reborn as Shido Itsuka), she created a human doppelganger of herself called Reine Murasame and put her as the Head Analyst aboard Ratatoskr's Fraxinus and a non-certified medic who can perform simple first aid tasks. It is revealed in late volumes that Reine is Phantom, the mysterious entity who turned Kotori Itsuka and Miku Izayoi in Spirits. As Reine Murasame, she was voiced by Aya Endou in the Japanese dubbed version, and by Barrett Nash in the English dubbed version. Considering that Mio was never adapted in the anime adaptation yet, she still doesn't have an actor voice. Character Description Mio Takamiya - First Spirit Mio is the "First Spirit" born when the Spirit Formula gather all of the world's mana in a single location by the work of Isaac Westcott, Elliot Woodman, and Ellen Mathers, thirty years prior. However, her birth involuntarily caused the first spatial quake to occur, which destroyed a huge part of Eurasia. Mio had the mentality of an infant, and continuously fluctuated between reality and another dimension that was created as a result of her birth. Because of this, smaller spatial quake would happen every time she appeared in the world, which would ravage the world a few months after her birth. Her codename is Deus. One day, she was approached by a boy named Shinji Takamiya, who gave the naked girl his jacket and decided to bring her home with him. Mio received her name of their first meeting, 30th. Shinji also gave her key insight on the concept of love. While living with Shinji and Mana, Mio quickly started to gain self-awareness of the real world by reading books, following the radio and watching television and cassettes. One time, Shinji took Mio around town and told her about everything that caught her attention. Mio was so overjoyed that she cried. Apparently, however, DEM uncovered Mio's location, forcing her to flee with Shinji. While running, Woodman appeared before them, but he allowed them to pass after asking Mio if she is happy being with Shinji. Despite this, Westcott revealed that he had abducted Mana but was willing to trade her for Mio. Denying him, Westcott shot Shinji in the chest using a gun. This caused Mio to finally realizing how much Shinji meant to her and escaped. Her personality changes into demeanor and very melancholic to an extreme goal driven into willingly sacrifice countless humans achieve her wish. Mio absorbed Shinji's corpse into her and recreates him by nurturing "Shido" in her womb before giving birth to him—becoming his new mother. Her plan was to entrust him with her power so that he could become her eternal lover. Since the body of a normal human is frail to accept all her power at once, Mio only gave Shido the power to take in the Spirit's power. Then, she divided her power, planting them like seeds into young girls in order for Shido to gradually take their powers one by one. However, humans were not compatible with the Qlipha Crystals she created, causing them to turn into monsters and go berserk. Therefore, Mio decided to reverse their properties, turning them into Sephira Crystals to make them more compatible, starting with Nia Honjou. Around this time, Mio successfully gave birth to Shido, and left him to be adopted by the Itsuka family. At some point, one of the berserk Spirits attacked a young Kurumi Tokisaki, though Mio managed to save her, still willing trick Kurumi into becoming a Spirit under the premise of being an ally of justice who was saving the world from Spirits. One day, however, Kurumi invited Mio over to her friend Sawa Yamauchi's place. This caused Mio to be caught in the act of removing the Qlipha Crystal from the body of the Efreet Spirit, who was revealed to be none other than Sawa. This revelation caused Kurumi to start transforming into her Inverse Form. However, much to Mio's surprise, Kurumi stopped her transformation by using her Fourth Bullet to reverse time and return to a moment before she started feeling overwhelmed by despair. Mio sincerely apologizes and states that she had no ill will towards Kurumi, but she cannot stop until she had entrusted her power to those chosen among humanity. Reine Murasame - Phantom Reine is the analyst onboard the Fraxinus, she is a non-certified medic who can perform simple first aid tasks. On the second day of the semester, she transfers into Shido's school as his assistant homeroom teacher. She is soft spoken, often speaking in a nonchalant manner who seems to have a physically weak stature and always seems to be tired. She even says that she has not slept for 30 years. It is revealed in Volume 16 that she is the enigmatic entity known as Phantom and Mio's doppelganger. A mysterious entity is who gave humans their Spirit powers. It's heavily implied that Reine is assisting Mio to offer females the Sephira Crystals. This was done by offering them a gem that dissolved into their hands infusing them with the power of a Spirit. Whenever meeting someone Reine always conceals her identity by turning her appearance and voice into 'noise' so while people know she's there and can 'hear' her voice in their minds, nobody can discern or remember what Phantom looked or sounded like (even on camera) so her whole identity, including gender, is hidden. Reine is also the one who told Kurumi about where the "Second Spirit" to show on Earth may be held in along with the information that Shido holds the powers equivalent to three Spirits within him. She stated Origami was the best girl to turn into a Spirit and is surprised that she is rebelling against her. Appearance Mio Takamiya Reine Murasame Personality Mio Takamiya Reine Murasame Reine, unlike her fellows from Ratatoskr (who are most dumb and only became true experts in the most dangerous situations) is a very quiet, composed, inteliigent and mature woman compared to the rest of the female crew. Reine is a person of few words and goes straight to the point rather than discussing about minor details. Surprisingly enough, and despite her usual cold demeanor, she has proven countless times to be a very sensitive, considerate and understanding person. This is more revealed in future volumes; *When Kotori mentioned Shido was near to being suicidal in the past in Light Novel Volume 1, Reine reacted strangely to this, almost emotional. *She also was noticeably angry when she saw the modifications that DEM Industries had been made on Mana's body. *She also gave a similar reaction when Shido mentioned she was like a mother after she calmed other Spirits whom Natsumi made younger. Even so, most of her reactions are related to people close to her or people she met in the past. She doesn't seem to be concerned about people with minor participation like Ai, Mii and Mai. However, that doesn't mean she will abandon the civilians and victims of the Spirits and DEM. She is not only logical and intelligent but have quick thoughts and decisions, witted enough to adapt to the sudden appearance of the Yamai sisters and seamlessly integrate them into her class field trip without raising suspicions from other students and teachers, much to Shido's surprise. Most of the time, Reine is a person of great use and is good at giving advice and coaching Shido during his dates with the Spirits, even Kotori seems to take her advice well. Aside from that, Reine is a person who has deep knowledge about physics and psychology, and can easily find out what people are feeling just by standing beside them or looking straight at their faces. Many people, including Shido, Yoshino and Kotori stated that she is like a mother, which she seems to react to in a strange way (considering she is a maternal figure to Shido Itsuka). While Reine is normally calm and collected, there are rare occasions where she shows anger. These instances are rare enough that Kotori had never seen her angry until the events of Volume 3, when Reine showed her Mana's body had been heavily modified to give her an abnormal strength at the cost of lowering her remaining lifespan to 10 years. This is due to the fact that Reine, is a fragment clone of Mio Takamiya, a person who witnessed Isaac Ray Peram Westcott killing Shinji (Shido) and kidnapped Mana only to conduct brutal human experiments in her body to turn her into a Wizard. When disguised as Phantom, she retains her calm and analytic personality. As a person of great charisma, Reine can easily convince people to become Spirits (in a few ocassions where she ask if they want power) using their traumatic experiences as fuel for their hunger for power. While her true intentions were considered to be a mystery at first, it was later revealed she appears to have a goal orientated mindset focused on the fulfillment of something that she describe as her wish. A wish of love and revenge. To that end, she has turned several humans into Spirits using Sephira Crystals while Mio Takamiya was turning humans into monsters using the Qlipha Crystals to purify them and then turn them into Sephirah Crystals. To do this, Phantom has shown to be willing to use several underhanded tactics, some that can be considered unethic and cruel (most of her targets were children). When she turned Kotori into a spirit, she preyed on her desire to stop being a crybaby. When she turned Miku into a spirit, she used her hatred of humanity (especially of men) and her despair for losing her voice. When she turned Origami into a Spirit, she used her desire to obtain power to defeat the Spirits who killed her parents. As a spy, Reine doesn't appear to like the codename given to her by Ratatoskr, as seen by her displeased reaction when Shido called her by it. As Phantom, appears to evaluate a person based on their potential as a future Spirit. To that end, she has been looking for talented people to turn them into Spirits, and is willing to discard people without potential to become a Spirit. Other Appearances Light Novel Encore 2 Encore 5 Encore 7 Anime Date A Live OVA Games Rinne Utopia Ars Install Rio Reincarnation Spirit Pledge Movie Mayuri Judgment History First Timeline Birth DEM's Experiments Escape and Meeting Shinji Peaceful Days Westcott's Assault Impregnation Creating Inverse Spirits The First Purified Spirits Nia Honjou's Transformation Birth of Tohka Yatogami Meeting Kurumi Tokisaki Kotori's Transformation Miku's Transformation Joining Ratatoskr Shido's Rescue Tohka's Quest Yoshino's Quest Kurumi's Quest Kotori's Quest Yamai's Quest Miku's Quest DEM's Move Natsumi's Quest Roger Murdoch's Threat Transformation of Origami Second Timeline Itsuka Disaster The Material A Mukuro's Quest Westcott's Victory Third Timeline DEM's Declaration of War The Revelation Fourth Timeline Date with Shido Redemption Final Battle Demise Aftermatch Legacy Powers and Abilities First Spirit Phantom Victims Mio/Reine's Introductions Volume 1 *''1st Appearance - "Well of course. After all, a woman he didn't recognize was holding his eyelids open with her fingers, while shining light on his eyes with what seemed like a small penlight. The woman with a strangely sleepy face said, with an indifferent and spaced out voice. She seems to have been checking the movements of the eyeballs of the unconscious Shidou, so her face was unusually close. He could smell a faint fragrance, probably the smell of her shampoo. The woman, still in an absent-minded state, raised her body up, drearily sweeping her bangs to the side. As a certain amount of distance was put between them, it became possible to see the full view of the woman. She wore what was like a military uniform, and was around 20 years old. Her messy hair, eyes decorated with thick dark circles, and the stuffed bear covered with scars whose face was for some reason peeking out of the pocket of the military uniform, were her special characteristics."'' *''2nd Appearance - "While speaking, the woman slowly raised her face which had been attached to the floor. Long bangs, and thick circles. She was wearing glasses, but there was no way he could forget those facial features. The woman—'s Analysis Officer, Murasame Reine, slowly picked herself off the ground."'' *''3rd Appearance - "Saying this, Reine downed the apple tea filled with plenty of sugar in one gulp. Right now, the two of them were in a café on Tenguu Avenue. Kotori was wearing a white ribbon and her middle school uniform, while Reine had on a lightly colored cutsew and denims. Kotori had gone to school as usual but, due to the spacequake yesterday Kotori's school had more or less suffered some damages, so it was closed. Somehow, going straight home after that would feel somewhat weird, so she called Reine out to have an enjoyable snack time."'' Volume 2 Volume 3 Volume 4 Volume 5 Volume 6 Volume 7 Volume 8 Volume 9 Volume 10 Volume 11 Volume 12 Volume 13 Volume 14 Volume 15 Volume 16 Volume 17 Volume 18 Volume 19 (final) Quotes Mio Takamiya Reine Murasame/Phantom Last Words (dialogue) Gallery Images Reine Murasame DAL_EN_7_09.jpg|Reine drinking with Ryouko Kusakabe DAL_EN_v5_03.jpg|Reine playing a violin DAL_v1_05.png|Reine introducing a cheap date game DAL_v1_09.png|Reine with Shido and Kotori DAL_v1_13.png|A embarassed Reine DAL_v3_12.png|Reine with Shido, teaching how to play eroge games DAL_v4_14.png|Reine with Shido discussing about Kotori's angel DAL_v6_08.jpg|Shido crossdressed as Shiro Itsuka DAL_v9_Index.jpg|Reine's introduction page DAL_v17_02.jpg|Reine speaking with Shido DAL_v19_02.png|Reine's date with Shido DAL_v19_03.png|Reine, finally sleeping DAL_v19_c02.jpg|Reine's bath DAL_v19_Index.jpg|Reine as a Spirit's introduction page DAL_vE2_00b.jpg|Reine with other girls in the hotsprings Data_a_live-_reine.jpg|Reine in the anime Lolfe.jpg|Reine in the beach Reine.png|As a Analyst Officer Fraxinus_Crews1.png|Kotori, Kyouhei and Reine welcoming Shido Reine_introduction.jpg|Reine's datafile Reine_02.jpg|Reine after analyzing Shido's eyes Reine_Murasame_(Mayuri's_Judgement).jpg|Reine analyzing the Spirits' sphere of mana Trio.jpg|Reine, Origami and Tohka watching Yamai Rinne019.jpg|Reine in Rinne Utopia novel Reine_behind_Fraxinus_control_room_-_Mayuri's_Judgement.jpg|Reine in the film Reine_Murasame1.png|Reine's artwork Arsins_187.jpg|Reine and Kyouhei inside of Fraxinus Mio Takamiya DAL_v17_01.jpg|Mio is summoned in the world by Westcott, Elliot Woodman, Karen and Ellen Mathers DAL_v17_05.jpg|Mio holding the teddy bear Shido gave to her DAL_v17_c02.jpg|Mio in the house of the Takamiya family DAL_v18_02.jpg|Mio fighting the Spirits DAL_v18_06.jpg|Tohka attacks Mio DAL_v18_c02.jpg|Mio after killing all Spirits and extracting their Sephira Crystals DAL_v18_c04.jpg|Mio in the past DAL_v19_06.png|Mio and Reine side by side DAL_v19_08.png|Mio attacking the Spirits DAL_v19_c04.jpg|Mio with Shinji and Reine with Shido Videos Date A Live-First Spacequake-0 Date A Live Song - Hitsuji no Jukai Date A Live Funny Moment A day in the life of Shido - - Date A Live Director's Cut - Hospital Scene Shido and Origami - Funny moments Trivia * She cannot pronounce Shido's name, which is why she calls him Shin. This is related to his form persona, Shinji Takamiya. Deep inside, Reine and Mio still love Shinji rather than the actual Shido himself. *Reine's Voice Actor, Aya Endo, also voices Phantom in Date A Live: Rinne Utopia. Confirming her theory as Phantom. *According to the Afterword of Volume 18, Mio's Astral Dress is based off the concept of a maternity dress. *In the English Dub, Reine's name is pronounced as 'Reina'. Navigation Category:Female Category:Supreme Beings Category:Deities Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Date A Live villains Category:Book Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Indie/Doujin Villains Category:Destroyers Category:Genocidal Category:Murderer Category:Homicidal Category:Necessary Evil Category:Humanoid Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Affably Evil Category:Anti-Villain Category:Aliens Category:Nemesis Category:Sophisticated Category:Elementals Category:Brainwashers Category:Tragic Category:Neutral Evil Category:Traitor Category:Liars Category:Honorable Category:Comedy Villains Category:Dark Messiah Category:Delusional Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Extremists Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Fighter Category:Supervillains Category:Symbolic Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Related to Hero Category:Hero's Lover Category:Friend of the hero Category:In Love Category:Obsessed Category:Immortals Category:Incriminators Category:Love rivals Category:Magic Category:Master of Hero Category:Master Orator Category:Mastermind Category:Monster Master Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Multi-beings Category:Omniscient Category:On & Off Category:Bigger Bads Category:One-Man Army Category:Parents Category:Protective Category:Strategic Category:Evil from the past Category:Insecure Category:Envious Category:Successful Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Lover Stealers Category:Perverts Category:Protagonists Category:Spy Category:Alter-Ego Category:Grey Zone Category:Master Manipulator Category:Psychics Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Charismatic Category:Redeemed Category:Hypocrites Category:Posthumous Category:Suicidal Category:Deceased